


“You’ll come… You’ll be on time?”

by WhumpTown



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Martin is a bad dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhumpTown/pseuds/WhumpTown
Summary: Another Tumblr promptDani takes care of Malcolm after a long dayJust general fluff
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	“You’ll come… You’ll be on time?”

“Join me?” Dani holds the bathroom door open, wiggling her eyebrows in a manner that clearly makes her half-naked body all the invitation needed. Malcolm nods. His attention not really on the fact that his very attractive girlfriend is undressed and trying to entice him to join her in the shower. He’s exhausted, more than normal, and it’s taking a lot out of him to just concentrate on chewing the sandwich Dani had handed him.

Dani misinterprets his nod and climbs into the shower, cutting back the heat of the water knowing how much of a baby Malcolm can be about the temperature. She’s lathered up, shampoo setting in her hair when she realizes she can’t so much as hear Malcolm moving around the apartment. Not even a tweet or flutter from Sunshine.

By the time she’s wrapped her hair up in what Malcolm calls ‘a fancy towel spike’, she’s frustrated. Having just wrapped up a case, she needed to relieve a little stress. The best way she could think to do that was a little shower sex. Then Malcolm would be so tired she could get a good cuddle out of him. And by that, she wanted a drowsy from sex Malcolm to crawl across the bed and cuddle into her. Creating the perfect little Malcolm blanket with his head on her shoulder and his much warmer body overtop her cold one. 

Except, there was no Malcolm in the shower. So her water was a little too cold for nothing. “Mal-” she stops dead in her tracks. Arms above her head, fixing her ‘towel spike’, her anger melts away. Malcolm’s curled up on the bed, his sandwich in his hand, and his towel in the other. 

She could be mad later that her shower was cold. She could even forgive him, for now, for leaving his wet towel on the floor by the bed. Because he’s exhausted and as much as he frustrates her, she really wants to curl up beside him.

Leaving him to rest peacefully a little longer she raids his dresser. She steals a pair of boxer briefs and an old t-shirt. The pinpricks of the cold air on her skin makes her tip-toed dance back to the bed seem that much more worth-while. That is until she sees Malcolm hasn’t so much as kicked his shoes off.

She cusses him under her breath but she knows that when she shakes him awake in a moment his husky voice and sleep pinched eyes are going to melt her heart. “Malcolm,” she pushes at his butt, moving to unlace his dress shoes. He doesn’t so much as puff a breath. 

With some coordination, she manages to kick him in the ass. That stirs him, enough. She can hear, rather than see him wake up. He grunts, moving and wiggling until something in his back pops. “N-Not real,” he mutters, turning his body until his face is buried in his pillow.

She stands up off the bed, flipping his other shoe off, and climbing in underneath the sheets he’s tangled. She doesn’t get in completely, just enough to get the warmth of the sheets. “Malcolm,” she pushes his shoulder and he grunts before moving out of her immediate reach. “Malcolm, I swear to-”

He sits up. He wraps an arm protectively around his ribs, squinting in the low light of the room. “I-I,” he shakes his head, the other hand rubbing harshly at his eyes. “Dani?” He turns, face twisted in confusion. Then he sees her and his face softens. “Dani. I-I… Did you take a shower? I’m sorry, I-”

She kisses him. Her hand gently coming up to tangle her fingers in hair. “I know, just settle down.” She moves her hand, settling them both upright in the bed. Her fast fingers unbutton his dress shirt, helping him shrug away the uncomfortable fabric. “Kick your pants off.”

She scoots away from him, then down into the covers. She watches, rolled on to her side, as he struggles with his pants. That trembling left hand unable to grasp at the button on his pants. He works it out, as he always does. They fall into a puddle around his ankles. 

“Did I ask you about Thanksgiving?” In pajamas now like her own, he collapses into the sheets. Facedown in the warmth of the bed where he had just occupied. It takes a moment but he rolls over. Pulling himself up until his head is on the same pillow as hers.

She reaches between them and brushes a strand of hair from his face. “You asked. I believe I told you I’d come.“ 

He frowns, just a consequence of his confusion. Like he’s blown away. "You mean it? You’ll come?” This time is frown is genuine, “ you’ll be on time?”

She rolls her eyes. She’s late to everything, that’s fair. But still, hearing him say it… He’s such a little punk sometimes. Still, she places her hand on his cheek, “ I’ll be there.”

He yawns, finally removing all the space between them as he lazily throws an arm around her. “Dani, I lo-”

She’s running her hand through his hair, “ don’t you dare Malcolm Bright.”

He smiles, eyes closed. He clears his throat, “ commitment issues?”

She rolls her eyes. She smacks his chest, “don’t be an ass.” She closes her own eyes, relaxing underneath the family weight of his body. She’s resting on the cusp of sleep. Sleeping easily into sleep with Malcolm’s heart beating near hers.

“Malcolm?”

After a moment, “ mmmm?”

“Can you… Will you say it?”

He shifts against her, struggling to detangle himself from her and the bedsheets. “Say…?”

She nods.

He smiles, “ okay.” He leans down, lips brushing against hers. “Dani, ” he kisses her between each word. “I love you.”

She smiles, giggling between each kiss. “Malcolm?”

He pulls away enough to see her face, a silly, sloppy grin on his face. “Huh?”

“I love you too.”


End file.
